Bella well not quite
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Eclair really did die during the Deucalion incident... she died and was reborn as Bella Swan with her memories and most of her powers sealed until Edward left her in the woods. Doing that left Bella Swan broken... but it awoke Eclair. Now Eclair is back and went to save Edward from killing himself... but she doesn't love him anymore. And the Volturi had a meeting with every coven M
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Éclair really did die during the Deucalion incident but was reborn as none other than Isabella Swan… and when she goes to help Alice save Edward her memories and abilities were free. AU OOC femslash and bashing)**

"Edward get your pale ass back into the shade before I kick it there!" Bella Swan said looking seriously pissed off as she stopped just short of hitting him in the chest like a freight train.

"Bella?" Edward asked shocked and not moving while Bella noticed two cloaked figures nearby and a small family a few feet away staring at them.

"No I'm the fucking Easter Bunny now move your sparkly ass." Bella said sarcastically as she began to push Edward back into the shade of the building which caused the three vampires watching to jaw drop when she literally shoved him into the shade without showing any stress or sign of using force.

"Now that it turns out your little girlfriend is alive, we have a meeting with the kings." One of the cloaked figures said approaching the two and causing Bella to shrug.

"Sure. Let's get this over with." Bella said not looking concerned while all three vampires paused and stared at her in disbelief.

"Bella go and enjoy the festival." Edward ordered earning a snort from Bella.

"No." Bella said instantly before looking over and smirking.

"Alice! Stop being a silly little pixie and get over here! I need my favorite little pixiepire to help me deal with all this testerone!" Bella called, earning a startled laugh as the pixie in question appeared beside her.

"Bells I don't know what happened to you after Edward made us leave but I like this new you. What happened to your outfit from earlier though? I was looking forward to Edwards reaction." Alice asked pouting as she looked at Bella who smirked.

"I had a better idea. Wait until we get around more people and show them all the real me at the same time. The reactions will be amusing, you did get the camera like I asked right?" Bella asked grinning and earning a matching grin from Alice.

"Bella what happened to you when I left?" Edward asked staring at the brunette who shot him a brief glare before she grinned again.

"You'll find out later." Bella said dismissively as she turned to a new arrival.

"Sup? I'm guessing you're here to make us hurry up? Just lead the way kid." Bella said grinning at the young looking girl who glared at her while the rest of the vampires stared at her shocked.

"I'll kill you later. Right now the kings want to see all three of you." The small girl said glaring darkly at Bella who just laughed at that.

"Honey you wouldn't be the first or last to try, and so far only one person ever succeeded and even then I didn't stay dead seeing as I'm right here!" Bella said grinning as she looked at the vampires who all stared at her.

"You are one strange human." One of the two large males in the cloaks said making Bella shrug.

"I've been called worse before by my own friends and family. So are we going to meet these kings or what?" Bella asked shrugging her shoulders and making the small girl glare at her and lead the way over to a cover, moving it to the side and jumping down without another word.

"Guess that's a yes!" Bella said moving to the cover with a grin on her face.

"Bella let Alice go first so that she can catch you." Edward said moving to stop his former girlfriend who snorted slightly.

"I'll be fine, besides if she tried to catch me she'd end up getting hurt on accident and out of all the Cullens she's one of the three I still actually like at the moment." Bella said earning a sad smile from Alice as Bella stood at the edge of the cover.

"Be-"

"Geronimo!" Bella shouted as she jumped up into the air before pretty much swan diving into the cover, which made the two male guards laugh while Alice giggled at a heavy thud from below the ground.  
"That was awesome! Hey Alice get down here already! I'll catch you!" Bella shouted back up through the cover causing Alice to giggle harder as she jumped down the hole as well. Edward and the two male guards followed behind closely.

"Aww you weren't going to catch us?" The taller male asked flipping off his hood and pouting at Bella who was holding Alice in her arms bridal style easily.

"Nope not unless you lose something between the legs and gained a good sized cup in the chest area. Ali-cat gets a chance to be caught simply because she's my adorable little sister." Bella said grinning and causing the three males jaws to drop open while Alice flat out laughed at that as she took pictures of the looks on the guys faces. Even Jane stared at Bella in disbelief for a moment.

"To be honest I thought they would have noticed the crater I made in the floor first. Eh oh well. Come on Pix. We got to see those King guys right?" Bella said grinning as she swung Alice up onto her back easily and sauntered off whistling a cheery tune while the others stared after her in disbelief before quickly snapping out of their shock and rushing after the two.

"We need to see the kings Gianna." Jane said to the human secretary who was staring at Bella in shock.

"Right… they'll see you now Jane." Gianna said after typing at the computer for a moment and making Jane nod as she began to lead the group through the doorway.

"And if you give me a call I'll see _you_ later." Bella said with a wink as she slipped a piece of paper to the woman, making her face flame red in a heartbeat… her heartbeat speeding up greatly while Alice giggled from her position on Bella's shoulder.

"Must you fluster that lady so much 'Clair?" Alice asked causing Bella to stop and look over her other shoulder at Gianna eyeing her up and down.

" _Hell_ yes. I know you're more into rugged military men Pix but she's definitely my type and you gotta admit she's beautiful." Bella said making the poor woman turn redder while a small boy that looked like Jane met them at the door, staring at Bella with the giggling Alice on her shoulder.

"Sister. They sent you out to retrieve one and you come back with two and a half. Well done." The boy said causing Bella to snort and grin at Alice.

"Which one of us is the half?" Bella asked the pixiepire who snickered as she held onto Bella's head.

"I'm not answering that because no matter what answer I choose it won't end well for anyone." Alice said snickering and causing Bella to shrug, almost dislodging the Pixie.

"Let's go now. The kings wished to see you immediately, and don't even think of causing a scene given the get together going on with all of the covens of the world at the moment." The boy said looking pointedly at Bella and Edward, causing Edward to scowl while Bella grinned.

"Sweet. Wonder how many hot exotic women I'll meet…Hey Ali can you give me directions if I run there?" Bella asked the pixie who gave her a grin and held onto her head tightly.

"Yep and their reactions will be hilarious!" Alice said giggling and making Bella clamp one arm down over Alice's lap to keep the smaller girl in place.

"Good now let's go." Bella said taking off faster than even a vampire could while Alice was giving directions, leaving the guards and Edward staring after them in shock as Alice's laugh and words rang out through the hallways.

"You only want to see how much trouble you can cause Éclair!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Is this the right room Ali?" Bella asked stopping in front of a large ornate wooden door with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yep! Need me to open it for you?" Alice asked causing Bella to snort slightly as she pushed the door open easily with one hand, not even bothered by all of the various vampires staring at her now as she walked into the room.

"Nope! I think I got it open just fine on my own Ali-cat." Bella said grinning smugly at the pixie who snickered from on her shoulder and took pictures of the disbelieving looks on everyones faces as Bella nearly sauntered into the room.

"Bella?!" The Cullens said nearly in harmony as they stared at the human carrying Alice on her shoulder easily in shock and disbelief.

"Ta-da. Oh…wait…Ali I got an idea!" Bella said her eyes lighting up as she glanced at Alice whose eyes were unfocused for a moment before she grinned.

"I saw! That looks like fun and the reactions will be epic! Do it!" Alice said eagerly and causing Bella to laugh as she easily picked Alice up, causing all the vampires to stare at her in shock and disbelief.

"Hey Jasper!" Bella shouted to the empath on the other side of the room looking almost overwhelmed by all the emotions he was feeling from the others.

"Catch!" Bella said grinning devilishly when he looked up, throwing Alice towards him as easily as a quarterback throws a football. In an instant he freaked and dashed forward to catch his mate, her laughing the whole time.

"Nice catch Jazzy. Nice throw 'Clair! That was a lot of fun!" Alice said kissing her husbands cheek before laughing and grinning as she looked at the human who was laughing her ass off at all the vampires reactions.

"How did you get here on your own? Where are the guards that were escorting you and how did you manage to open the door by yourself?" A blond haired woman next to the three occupied thrones asked staring at Bella in disbelief and shock, causing the girl to snicker.

"Eh Ali gave me directions so I ran here cause I wanted to see if there were any hot and single ladies in here. Left Eddikins, those two big guys, and the cute little twins in the dust back after we left that hot receptionist chick. The door wasn't even heavy so it was easy to open…now who are you and what do I have to do to get you to go on a date with me at the least?" Bella asked eyeing the woman up and down before grinning at the woman, causing her to appear a little flustered while one of the guys in the thrones growled angrily at Bella and the vampires around her were gaping even harder now.

"That's my wife you disrespectful little human!" The growling guy snarled standing up angrily while Bella blinked before looking at him confused.

"Damn…how'd you get a beautiful lady like her? You look all old and crinkly and pale and her…well hot damn have you _seen_ her?" Bella asked causing a few of the vampires to whimper or make other noises of dismay at the soon to be dead human while the Cullens were gaping and woman with long blond hair was trying her best not to laugh.

"You little-" The man flew at Bella at super speeds just as Jane and the other guards appeared in the doorway with Edward. Most of the Cullens and other vampires cried out warnings and in shock towards the human who just gave a vicious bloodthirsty grin that showed her pearly white teeth behind her ruby red lips as she spun around on one foot, high kicking the attacking vampire right in the head.

You could hear a pin drop from the busy city above as the attacking vampires body crumpled to the ground while his head landed in the dark haired guys lap as he sat in the middle throne wide eyed.

"Jeez talk about anger management issues. You'd think he'd be used to people recognizing how beautiful his wife looks by now." Bella said not even bothered by the body crumpled at her feet as she rolled her eyes and stepped away from the body, closer to a group of three dark skinned women in furs that had been moving as if to protect the human from the king.

"'Clair you do know you just beheaded a king right?" Alice asked amused as she watched her best friend look completely unconcerned at being surrounded by vampires, most of whom had red eyes.

"Ah crap I just started a war again didn't I?" Bella asked frowning slightly but looking pretty unconcerned really as she looked around at the other vampires, appreciating the beautiful women around her.

"Again?" An Irish woman with red hair and red eyes asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah…I usually piss off a lot of people in power and end up in a war or at least a large fight with them…not like they ever actually win though." Bella said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she shrugged a little self-consciously while everyone stared at her.

"She…She's not lying." A dark haired red eyed teenaged looking Irish girl said from behind the Irish woman and a man.

"Of course I'm not. Why would I?" Bella asked confused and a little insulted at the thought of them thinking she was lying about that.

"It's alright. That's Maggie. She has the gift of telling if someone is lying or not. She's pretty much a vampire lie detector and is considered the most neutral vampire in the world thanks to her gift." Alice called to her friend who blinked before nodding in understanding.

"Ah makes sense then. Always nice to meet a beautiful and honest lady like yourself, Miss Maggie." Bella said giving a charming smile as she bowed slightly towards Maggie, causing the poor girl to squeak slightly as she hid behind the Irish woman.

"What's wrong Maggie? Did she lie about it being nice to meet you?" The Irish male asked protectively as he glared at Bella while Maggie shook her head.

"No. She was being entirely truthful." Maggie said looking embarrassed as she hid behind the woman who looked amused.

"Of course I am. I'm always happy to meet a beautiful woman like yourself. It's even better to meet an honest woman as well, makes you as beautiful inside as you are out." Bella said grinning again, earning another embarrassed squeak from Maggie.

"Must you flirt with every single woman who catches your eye lately 'Clair?" Alice asked amused and causing Bella to shoot her a disbelieving look.

"No of course not!" Here everyone blinked as Bella grinned mischievously as she eyed all of the beautiful not single women in the room.

"I must flirt with every beautiful woman in general whether they're married, mated, or single I don't care. They all are very beautiful and just because I flirt with them doesn't mean I'll sleep with all of them. Only the ones that want to sleep with me." Bella finished grinning slightly while everyone blinked at her for a minute before staring at Maggie who was staring at Bella wide eyed.

"She's not lying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Bella said blinking for a second as she turned on her heel and walked over to Edward.

"My Lo-"

"Not talking to you cause you are a jackass who tried to do something stupid that would have hurt your family." Bella said gripping the eternal teenager by the back of his shirt and hoisting him up like he was a puppy. Everyone stared as Bella easily carried him over to the Cullen family and deposited him in front of Esme and Carlisle.

"You might want to put a leash on this pup, idiot tried committing suicide earlier." Bella said easily and not looking bothered in the slightest while the Cullen Parents looked heartbroken especially when Maggie nodded with a small 'truth'.

"Edward did you really?" Esme was horrified as she stared down at her first son who straightened up and looked sad.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't live thinking my mate was dead." Edward said sadly, a few vampires in the room felt sympathetic to him until a snort from Bella and a growl from Maggie caused everyone to look at them.

"Lie." Maggie growled out as she glared at Edward.

"I'm _not_ your mate dumbass. You're the wrong gender to interest me…and even if you were the right gender you're too much of an overdramatic angsty and whiny little brat to suit my tastes." Bella said rolling her eyes and causing Maggie to look at her.

"Truth." Maggie said making a few vampires snarl at Edward who looked shocked.

"I'm not lying! I honestly thought Bella was dead!" Edward said defensively and confused.

"Truth." Maggie nodded as everyone turned to her.

"See that just proves that we aren't mates. You said you thought _I_ was dead, not your mate, that time and it was the truth. When you said you thought your mate was dead it was a lie." Bella said grinning smugly while Edward scowled.

"That's not true! Bella you are my mate!" Edward said causing the Irish Coven to growl while Bella scowled at him.

"Lie." Came the automatic hiss from the red head.

"Ye be callin' Maggie a liar?" The Irish woman asked glaring dangerously at the copper haired boy, her accent showing and distracting the human.

"Oooh hot accent alert." Bella said causing the woman to blink and shoot the human a bewildered look.

"Really Bells? You're in a room surrounded by a bunch of vampires, most of which drink from humans, and you're not only flirting with some of them but you're also getting distracted by an accent?" Emmett asked amused and causing Bella to look at him with a grin.

"You did just see me kick off the overgrown child's head when he tried to attack me so why should I be worried? Besides do you not _see_ some of these lovely ladies?! And her accent was _hot_ of course I got distracted!" Bella said causing Emmett to snicker while Maggie looked at Bella again.

"Truth." Maggie squeaked out causing both her and the Irish woman to look vaguely embarrassed.

"You are a strange human." One of the three women in leathers said staring at Bella with dark crimson eyes.

"Eh I'm not a normal human so of course I seem strange." Bella shrugged her shoulders unconcerned at this.

"Truth."

"What do you mean you're not a normal human?" A dark skinned red eyed vampire with a slight Egyptian accent asked amused.

"Oh so kicking off an attacking vampires head is something normal humans can do?" Bella asked in return, cocking her hip to the side and placing her hand on it as she arched an eyebrow at the guy.

"Fair point." Emmett said nodding in agreement.

"How did you do that anyways? You weren't able to do it when James was after you." Jasper asked earning confused looks from the other vampires while Bella snorted.

"That's because my memories and abilities weren't unsealed completely at the time, only a small bit of my power was leaking through the seal. That was why Edward couldn't read my mind." Bella said shrugging slightly and causing all the vampires to look confused.

"Truth." Maggie nodded her head as everyone looked toward her.

"Immune to Edwards gift hm? Interesting. Mind if I see?" The dark haired king that had the detached head still in his lap asked sounding intrigued.

"Sure, I know how to bring up my past memories but I'm not sure if I can project them to other people." Bella said struggling and causing the vampires to stare at her in disbelief.

"No need to worry about that. I can see your past thoughts and memories with just a touch." The dark haired guy said making Maggie nod instantly.

"And I can do the same except I can also project the things I see to others." The dark haired woman beside him, next to the blond woman Bella had been flirting with earlier, piped in causing Maggie to nod again.

"Cool. I'm always happy to touch a beautiful lady." Bella said grinning as she walked over to the woman whose eyes widened as she stared at the girl who showed absolutely no fear when the dark haired king growled loudly.

"That's my wife." The king said causing Bella to look at him amused.

"Seriously? Do we really need to go over the whole 'just cause I flirt doesn't mean I'll sleep with her' thing again? Honestly I'm not trying to steal your wife or mate or whatever she is to you, although to be fair if she ever gets in my bed I'm going to do my best to prove to her why she shouldn't get _out_ of it." Bella said amused and not looking the least bit repentant as she stopped beside the rather flustered looking woman.

"Truth."

"So how and where do I need to touch you for this to work?" Bella asked smirking slightly as she looked at the woman who merely held out her hand.  
"A simple handshake will suffice." The woman said causing Bella to pout but nod as she shook the woman's hand, causing the woman to freeze for a second.

"It's not working. I can't see anything." The woman said making everyone blink before the black haired guy extended his hand to touch Bella's. Bella made a face but didn't remove her hand as the guy hummed slightly.

"I can't see anything either. Jane? Be a dear and test your ability." The guy said looking towards Jane, and causing more than a few of the vampires in the room to look horrified while the girl herself looked a bit torn before nodding and looking at Bella.

"Sup kid? What are you trying to do?" Bella asked looking at Jane and causing the other vampires in the room to hiss or make sounds of dismay while Jane growled and glared at the brunette who didn't look the least bit bothered.

"Jane has the ability to make someone feel as if they're burning alive from the inside." Alice helpfully supplied to Bella who blinked before wincing.

"Ouch that's gonna hurt. Burning alive, not one of my favorite ways to be killed, not the most harmful one I've experienced but up there in the top twenty at least." Bella said wincing and causing most of the vampires to stare at her in disbelief.

"Truth." Maggie whispered quietly into the silent room while Bella looked at Jane curiously.

"So when are you going to use that power of yours little one?" Bella asked confused and curious and making jaws drop around the room again while Jane growled loudly.

"Oh…you were already trying…my bad." Bella said blinking before shrugging slightly.

"Interesting. Alec. Try yours." The dark haired king ordered causing Jane's twin to nod and send dark colored smoke towards Bella who instantly covered her mouth to keep from inhaling it as she jumped backwards, landing in a defensive crouch and glaring darkly.

"Poison?" Bella questioned with narrowed eyes, her eyes beginning to change from brown to a glowing amber.

"It's not poison 'Clair just fog! Alec has the ability to strip you of your senses." Alice called to the brunette who blinked for a second.

"Truth."

"Sorry about that. Reflex." Bella said dropping her stance as her eyes went back to brown.

"It's a reflex for you to assume that any smoke shot towards you is poison?" A strawberry blond haired woman with yellow eyes asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Most of the time it is poison so I have a good reason." Bella said nodding her head and visibly fighting to not jump away when Alec's fog covered her up to her knees.

"Truth."

"Most of the time? So you were poisoned more than once?" An Egyptian woman asked looking torn between horrified and angry as she looked at the girl who nodded her head.

"Yep. I lost count of how many times I've been poisoned actually…I stopped after the…two hundred and forty third poisoning." Bella said after thinking about it for a second and causing jaws to drop and most of the vampires to look horrified or shocked while Maggie stuttered out just one word.

"T-Truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Kid what the hell have you been _doing_ if you've died that many times…and how the hell are you still alive?" A woman with long blond hair and golden eyes asked staring at Bella who just shrugged.

"I heal realllllly fast. I've only actually died completely once. Usually I die for a few minutes while my soul is in limbo until my body heals enough or I get a new one, depending on the damage. This is the first time I was actually _reincarnated_ so my power and memories were sealed up until I died in the woods the day Eddie boy and the Cullens left." Bella said shrugging her shoulders and not really answering the first question, while making all of the Cullens jerk as if shot except for Alice who just looked solemn.

"T-truth."

"What do you mean you died in the woods when we left?" Rosalie asked sharply, hiding her worry and horror while Bella didn't look phased in the slightest as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Eddie decided to tell me I was just a useless distraction and toy to make you all seem more human at school after he had me take a walk into the woods with him. Naturally because of the abandonment and trust issues I had with my so called mother in this life, that stung me hard and when he took off, leaving me in the middle of the woods in the rain after having the audacity to tell me not to do anything reckless…I ran after him being the stupid girl I was at the time. I got lost, fell down, and twisted my ankle. I was out there for _hours_ before hypothermia began to set in…and then I was found by a hungry bear." Bella began not looking bothered in the slightest while the Cullens, and other vampires, eyes widened in horror.

"Truth."

"The bear decided I would be a good meal so after taking a few claws and teeth to various parts of my body, I eventually died. Dying however awaked my past memories and unsealed my power, so that there is now one less Black Bear in the forest and one more crater. It wasn't one of my more violent awakenings but it was in the top thirty. Never got attacked by a bear without at least a fraction of my power unlocked before so that was a new one." Bella said shrugging slightly at the end.

"Truth." Maggie whispered as she stared at Bella wide eyed, slowly falling onto her butt on the stone floor since her legs could no longer support her.

"Oh god." Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle as the word tumbled from Maggie's lips, and that seemed to shock the others out of their funk. Most of the mated women were sobbing, or doing the vampire version of it at least, into their mates who looked grim and solemn at this while the unmated women were either taking comfort in their coven mates or just staring at Bella in stunned disbelief like Maggie was.

"What? Like I said it wasn't the worst way I've died before. Hell it isn't even in the top _ten_ so what's wrong?" Bella asked honestly confused by why they were staring at her like that or sobbing.

"Being burned alive…and …eaten by a bear…aren't even in the top ten…oh my god." A tall woman with golden eyes and short silvery blond hair choked out sobbing as a strawberry blond woman and the long haired blond woman who had asked Bella how she was still alive comforted her.

"Nope. Hell they aren't even in the top twenty really… oh don't get me wrong, they both hurt like a bitch and a half but I've died in ways that are more painful both physically, emotionally, and mentally." Bella said not looking concerned at all while Maggie whimpered.

"Truth."

"What-what's one of the more painful ways?" One of the two Egyptian women asked looking almost reluctant to hear the answer.

"Hmm just off the top of my head… dissection, while I was still alive, conscious, and could feel everything. They were fascinated with my healing ability and kept reminding me that they had someone close to me as a hostage to keep me from fighting them. It took _weeks_ for them to stop dissecting me and just kill me, and even then it was an accident." Bella said causing everyone to recoil in horror, some of the not as emotionally strong women whimpering as Maggie whispered with a small sob.

"Truth."

"I-if you survived that… what actually killed you so that you had to be reborn?" The golden eyed woman with long straight hair whimpered out from the three way hug she and her sisters were in.

"Well… how to describe it so you would understand… those of you with abilities. Some of your abilities drain your energy right?" Bella asked looking around and causing a few of the vampires o nod, including the blond who had asked the question.  
"Now since you're vampires with near unlimited energy, it doesn't really bother you that much other than making you need to feed some more right?" Bella asked making the gifted vampires nod.

"My power uses my energy as well, and although I have a very large energy supply it's not unlimited like yours is. One day…. Me, my friends, my _family_ got into a large battle when some jackass altered the mind of one of the girls I see as my younger sister. He screwed up her mind and it caused her to go insane… eventually she came in control of a very powerful weapon and was going to use it to kill everyone she could." Bella began while her eyes began to glow amber again.

"Truth." Maggie muttered the word almost below Bella's hearing range.

"One of my other siblings had a way of stopping her and the weapon but… she didn't have enough power to do it, not on her own. Well… my ability is _literally_ called Power." Bella said causing the vampires to stare at her.  
"You used your ability to strengthen hers. You gave her your power… is that even possible?" Carlisle asked looking around the room.

"It sounds like when I use my ability. I don't need an extra boost but if I think I'll need an extra jolt then I can take in, absorb, the electrical currents from things around me." The long haired blond said frowning and causing Bella to wince slightly.

"Can you do me a favor and not use the word 'Absorb' around me?" Bella asked looking a bit ashamed as she asked that question.

"Sure but what's wrong with the word?" The long haired blond in question asked confused.

"The word itself? Nothing really. The flashbacks it causes are brutal though." Bella said shaking her head as if to clear it of the flashbacks.

"Truth."

"Why would it cause you flashbacks?" The Irish woman asked confused and worried.

"Well everyone in my family had an ability. I already told you mine was called Power, but the others have various abilities like Particles, Puppet, Wind stop, Quantum, Driver… you get the picture. The girl whose mind was altered and led to my most excruciating death, she and her mother had the same ability. 'Absorb'. They could literally absorb energy from anything and anyone. They could also absorb anything in their path or touching their skin. Imagine you shot towards them with a gun, they can absorb the bullet before it even hits them, then they turn that bullet and the force behind it into their own energy and can shoot blasts of energy right back at you." Bella explained causing everyone to go wide eyed at this.

"Truth."

"So fighting her and her weapon was a pain in the ass for all of us as I'm sure you can imagine. So I had to channel all of my Power into my little sister who had the Puppet ability so that she could take control of the weapon and use it against our out of control friend. But you see, abilities aren't just linked to our bodies. Abilities are linked and born into our very souls." Bella said causing everyone to stare wide eyed at this information.

"Truth."

"But that can't be… Vampires don't have souls…" Edward whispered more than said earning a sarcastic bark of laughter from Bella.

"That's bullshit Eddie. Everyone has a soul, if you didn't you'd be nothing more than a husk. Not moving, not talking, not even thinking. Essentially you'd be brain dead but there would be no chance of recovery. Even the most corrupt politician has a soul, despite how black it is! Trust me I've seen it." Bella said causing Edward to gulp unnecessarily at hearing that.

"Truth."

"Those with abilities… how are their souls different from those without?" A strawberry blond woman with golden eyes asked while she held her sisters.

"They aren't, not really. What determines who has a 'gift' as you call them or not depends on many things. Sometimes it can be a situation that makes the ability manifest, sometimes it can be genetic, other times it's because of how you were raised, and sometimes well it's just plain random. For example, my boss in my past life. Her ability was Quantum and allowed her to move faster than anybody, even you guys, because she could manipulate the molecules in the air and her own body to teleport for lack of a better way to put it. She can also use this to help me and my families souls move from a damaged body into a new one, but that takes a lot of energy out of her. Her teleporting and speed ability she had for years before I even met her, and she loved to run before it was unlocked but her healing ability was unlocked when she wanted to help heal me after I took six bullets for her." Bella said causing everyone to look shocked or impressed at that ability.

"Truth."

"So me having my shocking personality could be because of the way I was raised or something?" The long haired blond asked causing her sisters and the Cullens to groan. The short haired blond said what the rest of their group was obviously thinking, making the long haired one grin.

"Really Kate?! You use that joke at least once a day!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"And it never gets old." The woman, Kate, said grinning cheekily at her sisters who snorted slightly.

"We'd beg to differ." The strawberry blond said releasing her sisters but looking at them both fondly and indulgently.

"That joke's older than we are Kate and we're over a thousand years old." The silvery blond woman said scowling at her sister who stuck her tongue out.

"Eh a thousand years old ain't that old. Hell you three are practically babies compared to how old my soul is." Bella said shrugging and looking amused at the three sisters antics while everyone stared at the brunette.

"Truth."

"How old is your soul Ms. Swan?" The blond haired king asked looking intrigued as he finally looked up, causing all the vampires to freeze as they stared wide eyed at him.

"Ah shit…I couldn't keep count too good… usually it was Viola and the crossdresser that kept count of how old each of us were… I stopped counting the years after the five thousand and fifty third year…give or take a decade or two." Bella said scratching her cheek as she thought about it for a moment, causing the jaws to drop open.

"Truth." Maggie squeaked out shocked again.

"Wow… and I thought the Amazons were old." Kate said with a whistle of amazement, which earned three _almost_ playful growls from the three dark skinned almost feral women in furs and leathers.

"Don't go starting fights Kate." The tallest of the three blonds said slapping Kate upside the head, the action more playful than anything.

"But fighting is so much fun!" Kate said pouting at her sister who narrowed her eyes.

"No it's not, especially since you had your arm ripped off just a week ago by that stupid nomad with the weird gift. How's it doing by the way? Are you still sore or in pain?" The tall blond asked beginning to mother hen Kate.

"That Pierre bastard took me by surprise when I was hunting and I kicked his ass even with only one arm! And stop trying to mother me 'Rina. I'm older than you are in both human and vampire years." Kate said crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Truth."

"Not that much older for either so stop your griping." Irina said narrowing her eyes sternly at her sister.

"I was not griping! Who even uses that word anymore aside from vampires?" Kate asked causing Bella to snicker and raise her hand.

"I do and I'm not a vampire." Bella said with a cheeky grin.

"Truth." This time Maggie was giggling at the scene they were making as the word slipped from her mouth automatically.

"You're older than everyone in this room so you don't count!" Kate said pouting at Bella who laughed.

"Hun just cause I'm older doesn't mean I'm smarter or anything like that. It just means I have more experience in making sure my _partners_ don't want to get out of my bed." Bella said purring at the end and causing the three blonds to grin at her.

"Careful there. We're called the Succubus sisters for a reason." The strawberry blond purred out to the brunette who grinned wider.

"Really? Perhaps you'd like to show me how you earned that title later. I'd be happy to teach you some new tricks." Bella said with half lidded eyes and causing all three of the blonds to purr louder as they started slinking over to Bella.

"Oh wait. Got to go back to my former body first, this one's not quite…that satisfying yet." Bella said frowning slightly before closing her eyes and focusing. Her body glowed for a brief moment before the glowing stopped, showing a different body in it's place.

Bella was now a bit taller, her hair was longer and more brown than auburn and was slightly spiky, her skin was tanner, her chest and backside more developed, and she had lean but firm muscles that strained against her clothes which were too small for her now.

"Oh right. Forgot about the size difference. Hold on a sec." Bella said frowning slightly as she opened her eyes, showing their amber cat like color, before closing them and focusing again as a brief light flashed as her outfit changed.

"Yum." Kate said licking her lips as she eyed the almost skimpy pizza delivery girl outfit that Bella was now wearing as jaws dropped and more than a few vampires eyes darkened with lust.

"Really Éclair? A pizza girl outfit?" Alice asked snickering amused as more than a few vampires began purring their arousal and appreciation of the new choice in clothing.

"Eh not the worst I could have chosen. Hell my old work uniform was skimpier than this, and I was pretty much a soldier…I just picked one of my outfits at random but this _is_ one of my favorite costumes." Bella said struggling her shoulders slightly and not at all bothered by the reactions she was getting from the vampires.

"Truth." The word tumbled from Maggie's lips without conscious thought as she stared at Bella with dark eyes.

"Oh? And what could a soldier do with that kind of outfit?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow at Bella while Edward was nearly drooling.

"Prank an entire military fleet by busting into the main bridge wearing it and claiming to be there to deliver their pizza. The looks on their faces was priceless!" Bella said snickering heartily at the memory of it while more than a few people blinked at the claim.

"Truth." Maggie said automatically.

"There now that I have my more mature body back and some more comfortable cloths on…I believe I was going to show you three some new tricks." Bella said smirking as she looked at the Succubus sisters, her eyes half lidded again.

"Like what?" The tall blond asked curiously as she and her two sisters began stalking towards the girl who smirked wider as she pulled a tube of lipstick from her pocket before kneeling down for a moment.

"How to tie up three beautiful blondes in one move." Bella said writing on the floor with the lipstick before grinning as she stood up and yanked the tube of lipstick up as well. Everyone stared as the lipstick peeled off of the ground and sped towards the three shocked blondes.

In an instant the three sisters were wrapped up in the lipstick and were unable to move as they struggled against their new bonds.

"Don't bother trying to struggle. I can hold most vampires in place with this and it's one of my more basic abilities. Now…" Here the three Succubae stopped struggling as their eyes went completely black with anticipation and eagerness while Bella shirked, not even noticing Maggie's call of 'Truth'.

"Let's find a nice room so that we can get your…lessons underway. I don't mind holding a public class but I doubt some of the prudes would enjoy it as much and would wreck the atmosphere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Before you take off with your hostages I believe that there's another matter to be discussed." The blond haired king said amused as Bella began to walk out of the room with the three Succubi over her shoulder.

"Fucking cock blocker!" Bella swore as she glowered at the man who looked more amused than angry or threatened. Everyone blinked as Bella quickly glanced around as though looking for something before frowning slightly.

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked worried and earning a sad smile and shake of the head from Bella.

"Not wrong per say just…I'm not used to cursing at someone without Lumi chiding me about it…" Bella said putting down and untying the blondes who pouted at this before they cuddled up to Bella, purring slightly as the girl sat on the floor… Tanya and Kate sitting beside the girl while Irina cuddled into her from behind.

"Lumi?" One of the Egyptians asked curiously and causing Bella to nod.

"Yeah, Lumiere. My best friend and little sister who, as she usually says, 'knows me better than everyone else maybe even better than I know myself'. She's pretty much the exact opposite of me but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the universe." Bella said brightening up as she talked about her sister.

"Truth."

"Tell us about her." The dark haired king said as he reattached the head of the other king.

"Well she's really tiny, about the size of a ten year old really, and she's only a couple of hundred years younger than me. I found her alone, starving, and sleeping curled up in an alley one day and…I can't explain it but something about her had me taking her in and taking care of her until she learned how to take care of herself. I didn't even know about her abilities, Puppets and Particles, until twenty years after we had met by that time she had already started calling me her sister. Last I saw of her was when I was giving her my power to end the fight, she had blue hair and bluish eyes at the time since that was her favorite color, wearing a blue and green dress that made her look even younger… she's not a physical fighter like I am, she prefers to use words and wit over brute strength, give her a hacking or electronic related mission though and she'll kick everyone's ass so badly it's hilarious! She may look young but she's ladylike, prim, proper, and elegant. Hell one of the biggest 'routines' as the others called it between the two of us was when I curse or do something reckless she'd pinch me and tell me that 'A lady really should be more elegant Éclair' and I'd just poke my tongue out at her..." Bella's eyes were bright and seemed to shine a bit as she happily talked about her 'sister', but no one called her out on it.

"We might not have been blood related but for a good couple of hundred years, close to a thousand give or take a decade either way, it had just been me and her with our boss and sometimes sister, sometimes mom popping up on occasion. It's a bit weird for me to do half of the things I do without her commenting or pinching me… it… makes me miss her Moe." Éclair finished causing the Denali's to smile slightly sadly as they leaned in closer to her, purring slightly to comfort.

"Truth." Maggie muttered reflexively.

"I understand that feeling. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see or talk to my sisters at least once a year. Hell I can't go more than two months without making sure they're okay if I'm not around them." Tanya said smiling over at her sisters and making Kate give a teasing smile.

"That's because you're a worry wart that seems to think she has to keep an eye on us, despite us being more than full grown." Kate said earning a playful shove from her older sister while Irina sighed slightly.

"You in particular I need to keep an eye on you overgrown child." Tanya said starting a shove fight as they reached around Bella to get to each other.

"Okay ding and dong that's enough." Irina said smacking both of her sisters upside their heads, earning twin yelps from the two.

"Why is the youngest one of us the one that always does that?" Kate whined as she rubbed her head while Bella snickered.

"Eh little sisters are like that. Be glad she doesn't do what Lumiere does when I start acting like you two did…I'm not even sure if pinching would work on you two actually…" Bella trailed off humming thoughtfully before shrugging her shoulders while everyone stared at her again.

"And what does this Lumiere do when you start getting…childish?" The blond haired woman up by the thrones asked amused as her husband glowered at Bella while sitting in his throne.

"She usually pinches the most sensitive part of me she could reach at the time…Usually that means she pinches my ass since I'm always standing in front of her. It hurts like a mother when she does that, but the reactions are always amusing." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders but a smirk on her lips.

"Truth." Maggie called again.

"Doubt Irina could even reach, she's too tall." Kate said smirking at her taller but younger sister.

"I'm not too tall, you two are just too short." Irina said before bolting up and across the room to dive behind a Spanish couple and the Cullens.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Tanya bellowed as she snarled, moving to attack her sister who was snickering while Kate flat out cackled.

"Height issues much?" Bella asked snickering as well as she watched Tanya chase her sister around the room.

"Yep. It's hilarious when one of us gets her started, then the other joins in. One time we had her chasing the both of us all over the USA and Canada." Kate said nodding her head as she finally stopped cackling.

"Truth." Maggie giggled out while Tanya finally tackled Irina and was mock strangling her.

"Better stop her from killing your other sister." Bella said amused as she sauntered over, causing everyone but the two wrestling blonds to watch her curiously.

"Okay Sexy time to stop strangling your sister." Bella said grinning as she picked Tanya up by the back of her neck with one hand, hoisting her up a few feet off of the ground.

"Let me go! I'll strangle her for calling me short." Tanya snarled glaring at her sister who was rubbing her throat but grinning.

"Aw calm down sexy lady. You're not short…you're fun sized." Bella said smirking and causing Tanya to blink for a second as she glanced down and back at Bella.

"Besides haven't you ever heard? Great things come in small packages." Bella said earning a small snarl and growl from the blond woman while Kate and Irina busted out laughing.

" _Really_ Éclair?" Alice called amused and giggling.

"Yes really Pix. Besides think of it this way Sexy, by being shorter than your sisters you don't have to wait as long for action…of the very _fun_ variety." Bella said at first to Alice before purring to Tanya who stopped growling and tilted her head curiously.

"Huh?" Kate was the one to ask that as she looked at Bella who smirked as she carried Tanya back over to where she, the other two blonds, and Bella had been sitting.

"Well look at it this way. Since she's shorter, then that means that there's just a little bit less to kiss or worship of her body than either of you, which means she gets more of the _real_ action quicker." Bella said sitting down in Kate's lap without a care in the world, plopping Tanya down in her lap as she did so.

"That… actually explains a bit…" Irina said joining the group on the floor again by curling up beside Bella and the other two blondes, laying her head in Tanya's lap. The strawberry blond didn't even realize when her hand came up to card through Irina's short blond hair on reflex.

"You really are a strange one. Most humans would have run very far away from a single Vampire by now, and yet you're in a room with dozens of them, sitting on the lap of one with another two on top of you and you aren't even a bit nervous." An Egyptian man noted looking at Bella with a hint of a sneer on his face.

"Eh you guys aren't that scary compared to some other things, plus in case you forget one of my _basic_ abilities is enough to subdue three thousand year old vampires without them being able to get out unless I want them to. Not to mention that I knocked off that King guys head with a simple spin kick so why should I be worried?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow confused at this and causing him to open his mouth only to stop as her words registered…yeah she kind of had a point.

"Truth."

"Besides do you not _see_ these beautiful ladies? Hell I'm practically in heaven over here being surrounded by such beauties." Bella said grinning smugly as she wiggled slightly in Kate's lap, pulling Tanya and Irina closer as she did so.

"Well aren't you a sweet talker?" Irina asked purring slightly as her sister played with her hair, cuddling closer to the three.

"Such a silver tongue you have." Kate teased causing Bella to smile wickedly.

"All the better to kiss and lick you with my dear." Bella teased right back, turning her head around to lick Kate's cheek pointedly and causing her to look gobsmacked.

"Why don't you put that tongue to better use?" Tanya purred out seductively causing Bella to grin.

"Oh I'd love to show you all sorts of tricks I can do with my tongue but I'm interested in seeing what you already know how to do with _yours_. Besides, the King Cockblocker over there said we couldn't slip off cause of some business shit. After we're done here though, I promise you'll be in a very pleasured _coma_." Bella purred back just as seductively and causing the three Succubi and all not mated women in the room to squirm slightly in place.

"Truth." Maggie squeaked out as she squirmed slightly.

"Can anyone join in on this or is it just the Succubi you want to put in a pleasured coma?" One of the vampires up near the thrones asked in a purr.

"Oh I don't mind if anyone wants to join…any girls that is." Bella said crinkling her nose when she saw Edward look eager for a split second.

"Don't like guys then?" Another of the cloaked figures up by the dias asked amused.

"Nope. Usually my more painful or brutal deaths are at the hands of guys, and after the third time I was raped to death I refuse to let any male touch me in that manner. Usually I kill any male that tries." Bella said causing all the women to hiss angrily at that information while the guys looked just as angry.

"How can you talk about that so…casually?" Rosalie demanded as she stared at Bella with something along the lines of pity or sympathy.

"Well usually I kill them when I either reawaken my full power or I kill them after I'm healed…one time my family found me just after they killed me like that and they went completely apeshit. Besides the last time that happened was about….four thousand and three hundred years ago give or take a few years. I still prefer the company of beautiful women no matter how much time has passed." Bella said shrugging it off and causing Rosalie to nod slightly in understanding as Maggie whispered softly.

"Truth."


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So what kind of business crap were you cock blocking us for?" Bella asked looking at the blond king who was more amused than anything at the moment.

"I was curious if we could see a demonstration of your ability to come back from the dead." The blond man said causing Bella to blink for a minute before shrugging her shoulders, moving out from the blond cuddle pile she was in as she stood a bit away. She looked amused when two of the three blonds whined when she moved, as did the other vampires.

"Sure just don't do anything stupid will ya?" Bella asked as she reached her hand to her waist and seemed to pull a gun from out of nowhere.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Edward asked/demanded as he stared at Bella who gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

"What do you _think_ I plan to do with it dumbass? He wanted a demonstration." Bella asked putting the barrel of the gun to her head, much to most everyone's horror as she pulled the trigger without a seconds pause. Everyone stared horrified as Bella's body collapsed to the ground, the gun dropping with her as she laid on the ground with the hole in her head and blood flowing freely.

"NO!" Jasper roared as he tackled Edward who moved as if to lunge at Bella.

"Give me a hand here! She's his singer and his bloodlust is about to get to me!" Jasper shouted, causing two red eyes to rush over and help restrain the two Cullens alongside Emmett and Carlisle while the Denali women and a few others stood in front of Bella's body protectively.

"Man does that always hurt like a bitch. Just cause I'm used to it doesn't make it hurt any less!" Bella's voice said causing everyone to whip around shocked and stare as the girl got off of the floor, picking up and putting away her gun as she stood. She didn't even seem to care about the hole still in the side of her head or the fact that she was bleeding heavily from it.

"Damn should have changed my outfit. Blood is a pain in the ass to get out of light colored cloths. Almost always stains." Bella said scowling when she looked down at her pizza girl outfit which had blood on the side of it. Everyone could only stare in wide eyed amazement and slight disgust as the hole in Bella's head began to close up, taking less than two minutes to close completely as her hair regrew at a rapid rate as soon as the hole was gone.

In less than five minutes there was no sign at all that Bella had even been injured aside from the blood on the side of her face and head, as well as her bloody dress.

"Happy now?" Bella asked cocking an eyebrow at Marcus who looked amazed but nodded just as three blondes and one red head tried to tackle Bella in hugs, a few others rushing over to make sure she was truly there for themselves as well.

"I can understand why Eddie and Jasper has such a control problem with your blood, it smells _delicious_." Kate purred as she nuzzled at Bellas' cheek and making the brunette chuckle slightly.

"That's probably because of my ability, you can drink it if you want. I can't do anything with it." Bella said smiling as she tilted her head slightly to give the blond more access to the blood on the brunettes cheek.

"You sure?" Irina asked in a purr, making Bella smirk.

"I've got no problems with it at all, hell when we're able to slip off together to live in sin I'll teach you three all about how blood can be enjoyable in sex." Bella purred out causing the three blonds to shudder visibly in arousal before two of the three blondes began to lick the blood off of Bellas cheek happily. Tanya pouted at being left out, until Bella offered her the brunette's wrist, thrusting her other wrist out for Maggie who was pouting as well.

"Drink as much as you want, my healing ability makes sure I regenerate blood faster than I lose it." Bella said smiling and causing Tanya and to bite Bella's wrist and drink greedily.

"Truth." Maggie said before biting into Bella's other wrist and greedily sucking in some blood.

"Mmm you're blood tastes divine." Tanya moaned as she sucked down more blood, only stopping when she felt like her minor hunger was sated and noticed that her sisters ran out of blood on Bella's cheek.

"Agreed." Irina and Kate chorused in unison as they gave Bella's cheek one last lick each and purred while Maggie nodded as she reluctantly pulled away from Bella whose wrists healed immediately.

"You know your blond hair sets off your red eyes much better than it did your golden ones." Bella said smiling as she looked each of the three blonds in their now bright crimson red eyes.

"Really?" Tanya asked as she and her sisters looked at each other.

"Truth." Maggie said at the same time as Tanya asked her question, smirking as she looked at the three as well.

"Hmm…interesting." Irina hummed thoughtfully as she eyed her sisters crimson orbs.

"Besides, feeding on animals really isn't all that practical." Bella said shrugging her shoulders before looking down at her dress.

"Truth."

"I should probably change, the blood has to be effecting some of you still since Jasper and Eddikins are still being restrained." Bella said frowning before concentrating for a minute as her outfit glowed.

"Double Yum." Kate said looking at the almost Chinese styled dress with the hole in the chest area and the slits in the sides that Bella was now wearing.

"Damn I was aiming for my work outfit. Guess I need to get back into the practice of switching outfits on the fly again." Bella said frowning for a second before shrugging her shoulders unconcerned.

"I don't know. I'm enjoying your other outfits just fine." Kate said idly as she eyed Bella up and down, more than one person making agreeing sounds of some degree.

"I'm quite curious about these other 'family members' you mentioned that have powers." Aro said amused, cutting several of the women off from 'kidnapping' the brunette…and honestly was it kidnapping if she was older than they were…and went willingly?

"No they don't have Power. I have Power, they have other abilities." Bella said smirking slightly as she looked at the king who blinked.

"That's what I said. They have powers." Aro said confused.

"No, _I_ have Power, they don't." Bella said with a bigger smirk as she messed with their heads. It's one of her favorite pass times after all.

"But they have abilities?" Aro asked as everyone stared between the two, Bella surrounded by purring red eyed blonds and one red eyed red head, and Aro sitting in his throne with his wife snickering next to him.

"Yes." Bella agreed making Aro smile.

"So tell me about them and their powers." Aro said causing Bella to fake an aggravated sigh.

"No they don't have Power. I have Power." Bella said causing Kate to blink for a minute while Aro opened his mouth looking annoyed now.

"You're gift is called Power?" Kate asked causing Bella to pout as she looked at the honey blond.

"Why'd you have to ruin my fun? I wanted to see how long it took before he figured it out!" Bella asked whining slightly and making a few vampires snicker while Kate patted Bella's head in apology.

"Ten hours, forty two minutes and twenty one seconds." Alice called giggling and making Bella snort.

"Really? It would have taken him that long?" Bella asked looking at the pixie who giggled harder and nodded her head.

"Yep and almost everyone else would have figured it out before he did." Alice said through her giggles while Maggie snickered. If he could Aro would be blushing in embarrassment as more than one vampire snickered or laughed at Maggie's word.

"Truth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight and Kiddy Grade**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Well whatever. I guess telling you about them won't hurt nothing, especially since I already told ya'll bout Lumi." Bella said shrugging her shoulders as she sat down on the ground, instantly surrounded and cuddled close to by three purring blonds and one almost purring red head.

"Yay story time!" Emmett said grinning as he bounced over, pulling Rosalie with him, and dropped onto the ground in front of Bella. He sat cross-legged and Rosalie gave a startled laugh when he pulled her down to sit in his lap. Alice giggled as she danced over, dragging Jasper along, and then pushed him down so she could sit in his lap.

"Yeah I'll be giving you the characters and background info, like in one of your video games Em…which reminds me! I bet I can whoop your ass in Call of Duty and any other fighting or war game now that I got my memories back!" Bella said grinning challengingly at the tall muscle man who grinned back.

"You're on!" Emmett said grinning widely and making Bella snort.

"I enjoy being on some people but you ain't one of them Emmy. I'm quite comfy here thank you." Bella said smirking as she motioned to the three blonds around her cuddling close and purring like cats on catnip.

"I bet." Emmett said snickering.

"So about your family?" Marcus prompted amused and causing Éclair to hum thoughtfully.

"Guess I can start with Eclipse, she's around the same age as me and Lumi and is the third of our trio. First time me and Lumi met her she went by the code name of 'Quant' which is short for her abilities name Quantum. Pretty much she can teleport and help transport our souls from one body to another if ours is too damaged." Bella began with a small grin causing everyone to look at her.

"You just had a hole in your head, how much more damaged than that do you need to be to change bodies?" Carlisle asked in disbelief and causing Bella to blink for a minute as she thought about it.

"Well usually it's just when our bodies are missing some limbs or organs, cause then it makes our jobs much harder and puts more lives at risk. Cesario had some shrapnel in his back for about a week before he healed up and Tweedle Dee took a bullet pretty close to the heart and was in critical condition for a while but they didn't need to change bodies…but Viola took a couple of bullets to the back and needed a body change…wait she's smaller than the rest of us though….I guess the level of damage needed depends on the person." Bella said after frowning as she thought about it for a little while.

"I managed to take several bullets to the head, chest, and stomach and walked it off but for some of the others like Dvergr and Viola and Lumi they needed body changes for that. Then again my healing ability is the most advanced out of all of ours…" Bella trailed off as she thought about it a little longer before shrugging slightly.

"Truth."

"Well Eclipse eventually joined me and Lumi full time and we three became sisters. Lumi the baby sis but most elegant and grown up amongst us, Eclipse that sister that tends to act more like a mom, and me who was probably the oldest yet I was the most childish and reckless of us." Bella said grinning slightly as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I know that feeling. Tan is motherly as hell towards me and Rina, but she's the oldest so it makes sense for us. Rina is the youngest but damn if she ain't the most 'grown up', and I'm the middle sister but childish as all hell." Kate said grinning as she pointed to each of her sisters.

"Nice. Now I know who to do stupid things with!" Bella said laughing as she threw an arm around Kate's neck, causing the blond to purr happily and snuggle close to Bella.

"Truth." Maggie giggled.

"Let's see. If we're going in order from oldest to youngest then next would be Dvergr, she joined us about two hundred years after Eclipse did and bought Alv with her. Now Eclipse might have been that one sister that tends to act like a mom, but Dvergr's the one who acted like she was everyone's mom all the time. She didn't care that we were hundreds of years older than her, her motherly instincts from having Alv were running on high and they never faded. Even as our group grew, she loved us all. We all understood that she was closest to Alv though, being her birth mother and having had trained her in using her ability." Bella said smiling as she stared at nothing and everything at once.

"Truth."

"Alv was just a baby when she and Dvergr met us. Her father tried to kill Alv when he saw her use her ability, 'Absorb' by accident once, and Dvergr killed him and then had to take Alv and run. We found her stealing from anyone who walked by her on the street and using the money to make sure Alv was warm and safe and feed, even going without food herself for a while. Eclipse was interested in them and wanted to help, Lumiere wanted to keep walking since she was in a bit of a mood back then,… I however was drawn to them much like I had been Lumiere." Bella continued while most of the vampires scowled or at least frowned when she spoke about Alv's father trying to kill her.

"Truth." Maggie hissed, angry at what Alv's father had tried to do.

"Eclipse's way of helping them was leaving a basket of food, a few blankets, and a couple of hundred dollars one night when they were sleeping in a cardboard house. When Dvergr woke up and saw that she freaked. She grabbed Alv and bolted from that alley and town, moving to a different one without grabbing any of the stuff. Honestly Eclipse was a bit spoiled so she didn't understand why Dvergr did that but I understood and so did Lumiere. There's no way to tell if the stuff was left as a genuine present for them to help, a set up to frame them for something and get them arrested, or if it was tampered with in some way so it was best not to risk it." Bella explained seeing that some of the vampires, particularly the younger ones, didn't understand why she would forsake the gifts.

"Truth."

"I don't understand something though. You mentioned that Eclipse was spoiled, but you found Lumiere living on the streets. If you and Lumiere both understood this Dvergr woman's reason for not taking the gifts…then doesn't that mean that you…"Esme trailed off sadly as Bella nodded.

"Grew up on the streets from the age of five. My parents wanted a boy, not a girl, and it didn't help that before my abilities awoke my body was incredibly frail. So one day they got tired of me and how I bought down their social standing and left me in a completely different state in a garbage can. They probably expected me to die but I was adaptable and resourceful even as a kid and before my abilities activated so I survived and thrived. Still a street rat through and through though." Bella said shrugging her shoulders uncaringly at this and even grinning at the end and causing Tanya to nod in understanding.

"I can understand. After my parents abandoned me in the wilderness as a child simply for a birth defect, I was a street or forest rat myself. Sometimes it was safer in the forest than on the streets back in those days." Tanya said nodding her head in understanding.

"Yeah the streets are really a safe place for anyone, especially a young mother trying to make it with her daughter or a mostly defenseless kid, whether they're a boy or girl." Éclair said nodding her agreement while the vampires around her were either shocked or horrified at the implications.

"Truth." Maggie whispered quietly.

"Anyways she had just gotten settled into the new town and made a new cardboard house for herself and Alv, when I started helping her in a more subtle way. I would take two or three hundred dollars and put it in my wallet just before walking past her on the street, and then let her take my wallet. Even though I could tell the instant she reached for it, I never stopped her, and she was always able to feed both Alv and herself whenever I did that so I didn't mind. One day though…a group of the most despicable people at the time came across her and Alv and were about to…force Dvergr to have 'fun' with them unless she wanted Alv to be killed. Well like hell was I going to let that happen to _anyone_." Bella said scowling and earning growls from the vampires when they realized what she was referring to when she said 'fun'.

"Truth." Maggie growled.

"I got there faster than any human, and most machines, could have and managed to kill all of the men before they could do anything more than take a step towards either Dvergr or Alv. Dvergr was a cocktail of emotions, I could tell by her eyes despite the fact that she has the best damn mask on her face that I've ever seen. She was happy, grateful, scared, shocked, angry, and she had recognized me. She was _pissed_ and embarrassed when I told her how I knew she was the one stealing peoples wallets just so she could eat, and how I let her steal my wallet on purpose more than once." Bella said chuckling and making most vampires look confused but Tanya snickered.

"I don't doubt it. I always preferred to have earned what I stole, instead of someone just letting me take it." Tanya said snickering and making Bella nod in agreement with a grin on her face.

"Truth."

"Yeah she wasn't too happy with me for a while for that. However that's around the time that Alv accidentally used her Ability again and Dvergr panicked. She had grabbed Alv and was ready to kill me and run, or just run, before I was able to calm her down. I ended up showing her my ability and she relaxed a bit when she saw that she and Alv weren't the only ones with strange gifts. After telling her a bit about my past and then demonstrating my abilities for her, I heard several police men coming." Bella said frowning slightly now.

"See during that time it was considered illegal for anyone to have any special gifts like my Power or Dvergr and Alv's Absorb. If the police had caught us, especially if we were caught in an alley surrounded by dead normal humans, if that filth could be considered such, we would have been executed on the spot. Even Alv, and she was only a few months old!" Bella said causing most to all of the females in the room to snarl, hiss, or roar in anger at this.

"Truth." Maggie spat out angrily.

"I'll admit it wasn't my finest moment but I had to hurry and had no time to waste with them getting closer to finding, and killing, all three of us." Bella said looking a bit sheepish but not guilty as she scratched the back of her neck.

"What did you do?" Irina asked sighing almost fondly as she looked at the girl who was much older than them…but acted much younger.

"I grabbed Dvergr, threw her over my shoulder, grabbed Alv and held her in my arms before jumping onto a nearby roof and taking off faster than any human could go back to my apartment where I broke in by kicking open the door. Then I threw Dvergr on my bed, handed her Alv, told her to stay there while I lead them away, and to help herself to the food and bathroom, before leaving the apartment while fixing the door on my way out and putting it in lock down mode so no one could get in or out…and I forgot to tell her it was my apartment." Bella said grinning sheepishly and causing everyone to stare for a moment before Tanya busted out laughing.

"Oh man! That's horrible! If that happened to me I would have freaked out and tried to kill you when or if you came back!" Tanya said laughing loudly and causing a few others to snicker while Bella blushed slightly.

"Truth." Maggie giggled.

"Like I said it wasn't my finest moment! I didn't have a lot of time though! I had to lure the cops away from their trail and then meet up with Lumi and Eclipse to get the information I needed for a hit!" Bella said defensively while Tanya continued to laugh before calming down and leaning into her, kissing her cheek in apology.

"A hit?" Rosalie questioned amused at the interactions between her 'cousins' and Bella.

"I was a freelancer back then, an assassin for hire. No one would have expected a girl assassin so I was perfect for getting in, killing the target, and getting out without suspicion. That's not even counting my gifts either!" Bella said shrugging at that, it wasn't important to her.

"Yes! Another former assassin!" Kate said happily, high fiving Bella who grinned at her.

"Is there anything you aren't Clair? A former assassin, government worker, military woman, pizza delivery girl, waitress, nun…and that's just the ones I know of!" Alice asked amused and causing Bella to nod solemnly.

"There is one thing I'm not that most of my family have wished I was at one point in time or another." Bella said solemnly and causing everyone to frown and lean in as they looked almost worried. What could her family have wanted her to be so badly?

"What's that?" Irina asked worriedly as she idly played with Bella's hair. Here Bella gave them all a sad look.

"Sane. I am not sane and most people I know wish I was, including my family." Bella said pouting and causing more than one vampire to stumble or face fault in disbelief. They were in even more disbelief when Maggie spoke up with a small giggle.

"Truth."


End file.
